<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impressions by witchbolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364061">Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbolt/pseuds/witchbolt'>witchbolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, female aura, female hyur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbolt/pseuds/witchbolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls, a highlander and a xaela, find themselves in a test of strength, which lead to a few surprises</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Shiokaze Hostelry promised candlelight, the sweet sea breeze, and sake. That was Felda’s intention, a simple night of drinks and revelry with Kugane locals.</p><p>She’s not entirely sure how she got into this situation. Not that she minded holding hands with a pretty green and blue haired Xaela.</p><p>“Okay a clean fight, only arms yer fightin’ with.”<br/>
“You got it.”</p><p>Just-- not in the way she wanted to, but this would have to do. For now.</p><p>The two women sat at opposite side of a small table, a roegayden dwarfing their hands as he further explained the rules. Kairi didn’t bother listening, nodding only to seem interested. What was interesting was the hyur past the man’s two hands holding theirs together. Blonde...maybe white hair, violet eyes, and a mark on her face. Paint or tattoo, the color complimented her nicely.</p><p>The referee shouted “Begin!” and released their hands. The two were caught up on the details of the other, but the realization was quick.</p><p>Their muscles tensed, refusing to give the other any quarter. With gritted teeth and sweat now apparent on their brows and arms, the two were in a deadlock. The patrons shouted and cheered as others rolled their eyes to continue their business dealings in the upper levels of the hoisery, not amused at the revelry.</p><p>Their clasped hands began to shake, yet their grip resists the temptation of giving in. The two seemed to be matched in stubbornness as they were in strength.  The highlander’s brow knitted tightly as she seemed to have met her match.  But how? This au’ra was at least half her size!! </p><p>“I guess-- looks are-- a bit deceiving,” Felda struggled between grunts, face twisted into a grin.</p><p>“Look who’s talkin’” Kairi spat playfully.</p><p>The dragoon’s words only spurred the former paladin on. No way she was going to lose here.</p><p>“It looks like we have an even fight! An unstoppable force meets an immovable object,” the Roegadyn referee announced, as the rest of the patrons began placing small bets on the outcome. Others were arguing at the improbability of xaela of small stature could square up with a highlander, as if primals and magicks never existed.</p><p>“I guess I should stop playing around,” Felda grunted, the veins of her arm prominent. </p><p>“Good I was about to fall asleep.” </p><p>Then, as if karma banged her gavel, Kairi begins to give, allowing Wingates the lead. Cheers erupted, the roegadyn pushed at the hyur’s shoulder asking for a name.</p><p>“Fel….da!” she managed to shove out, focusing on her opponent. </p><p>“Let’s give it to Felda!”</p><p>And soon the hosiery filled with chants of her name, the sound coaxing a gnashed grin across Felda’s face. </p><p>“Maybe I should send ya off to bed? It’s past your—“ a grunt as there was a give on Felda’s front, “bedtime!” Another forced effort to give her the win.</p><p>The xaela didn’t budge, refusing to give Felda any more reason to tease her. Not that it bothered her. It was cute, no denying that. </p><p>Kairi smirked.</p><p>“Well to be honest if we were in bed, this situation would be reversed,” she chuckled.</p><p>“What!?” Felda went slack, and it was over, Kairi slamming the hyur’s hand on the wooden surface.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean!??” Felda questioned again, but she was drowned out by the cheers of the patrons. A goblet of ale was shoved into Kairi’s now empty hands.</p><p>“A round for—“ the referee roegayden begain, before mumbling “your name?”</p><p>“Kairi!” </p><p>Kairi. Felda committed that to memory as the aura stood up to prop a leg onto the table, cup raised with laughter.</p><p>The easily swayed crowd chanted her name, as Kairi drank from her cup, ale spilling from the corners of her mouth, falling onto her brea—</p><p>Felda stopped looking, sinking into her chair in embarrassment. </p><p>“Hey”</p><p>The highlander looked again, a hand stretched to her. Kairi now stood tall on the table’s surface.</p><p>“You did good.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“That trick won’t work next time,” Felda grinned, clasping hands with her opponent. </p><p>“Oh, I hope there’s a next time,” Kairi pulled the hyur to meet her on the table with a wink. This made Felda’s ears turn rosy in color as they stood together on a too small table, a little too close for comfort.</p><p>Kairi plucked another goblet from the referee and handed it to who was hopefully her new friend.</p><p>“I mean that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A commission for @NlGHTlNGGALE on twitter involving our original characters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>